Card of Spades
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Slight AU and OOC. They were about to leave, to go back to their present time. That was, of course, until Chrome freaked out and suddenly showed them events that hadn't happen yet. SPOILERS TO THE CURRENT MANGA CHAPTERS. Hints of 6996. ONE-SHOT


**Reaper: **This is a small little one-shot I did to deal with my all time favorite straight pairing, 6996. : D I absolutely love Mukuro and Chrome together, but Chrome is my ALL TIME FAVORITE character in KHR. So, this one-shot deals with some little hints and fluff, nothing too big. Also, Chrome (and everyone else for that matter) may be a bit OOC and I twisted the last episode/chapter of the Future Arc a bit to that TYL!Mukuro sees the group off.

**RANT ALERT COMING UP! **Also, this is a bit AU as Chrome has a little 'phase' dealing with the current issue in the manga. D : Daemon need to GTFO of Chrome and STFU about taking control of her and wanting Mukuro's body. Only Mukuro can say that and allow it to sound adorable, creepy, perverted, and down-right gay. So yeaz...Daemon is on my hit list at the moment. Oh yes, and in the newest chapter with Hibirdie having hair and Hibari looked as sexy as usual, DID ANYONE ELSE THINK DAEMON KISSED CHROME? DDDDDD : THE HELL? -flips a table- ahem. ANYWAYS. (oh yeah, who else thought the newest chapter was all 1827 hinted? :DDDDD)

ENJOY. Sorry if this story is AU and OOC somewhat...-.- I was watching the last episode and when MM confronted Chrome about Mukuro, I suddenly thought about Daemon and stuff...

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL. I WISH I DID, BECAUSE THEN KHR WOULD BE ALL ABOUT GAY MAFIA BOYZ WANTING TO POUNCE TSUNA. And a adorably OOC Chrome. XD**

They were about to leave, ready to head home to their time. Chrome looked back, seeing Mukuro and the gang standing there. Chrome felt a tug at her heart, a horrible fear that something was going to happen. She bit her lip, looking uncertain.

"Chrome-chan, you okay?" Kyoko and Haru looked at Chrome with worried and confused expressions. Their question brought the attention of everyone and Shouichi paused from sending them back.

Chrome shook her head, falling to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her as her visible eye widened, a spine-chilling laugh echoing in her mind.

"N-no," Chrome gasped out as her hands shot to her hair, pulling at her purple locks with a sense of fear.

"Stop!" Chrome cried as the laugh increased in volume, her whole body shaking.

"Mukuro-sama is mine! You can't have him!" Chrome screamed out, her world spinning. The laugh echoed and rung in her ears, words whispering in her mind.

Tears trickled down her face as flashes assaulted her, making her scream out.

Everyone froze as their surroundings started to twist and morph into a huge grand hall.

"The Vongola sin was never the Vongola's," a red haired boy came into view, and the group saw they were watching themselves. The scene changed to them being in the hospital, all of them shaken up as the image of a bloody Yamamoto flashed.

The scene flashed again to showing them being attacked, Chrome being picked up by some stranger who said he was taking her. The scene changed again to show Chrome sitting on a bed, the stranger who had taken her smiling at her.

It then switched to show Chrome trying to desperately unlock the door. She fell back when the door opened, showing the stranger again.

"What's wrong, Chrome-chan?" The man had asked as he leaned forward towards the girl who was inched backwards.

"Could I be you've been trying to run away this whole time?" He asked as he took a step closer. He crouched down, getting close to her face.

"Awww~ you're so cuuuute! Just look at you! Chrome-chan's master-to-be gets happy just looking at her~" The boy cooed as Chrome looked worried as she tried to scramble away from the dangerous man.

Mukuro, as well as his gang, clenched their fists as the scene unfolded, Chrome still on her knees crying. The girls tried to comfort her while watching the scene, shocked and fearful for the girl's safety.

"Although that earnest disposition…" the man's voice, as well as the way he held himself, went serious and cold for a second, his eyes hardening. "Must be rather heavy…"

Chrome flinched and stared at him in shock, her eye widening.

"Ah, but I'm completely fine!" The man had once again moved into a happy, play-boy type act, smiling widely at the cute girl. "How about becoming mine?" He asked.

"No thanks," Chrome burst out as she shot up, wobbling as she backed away from the creeper. The man merely made a 'Nufu' laugh and watched Chrome move back.

"Don't say that!" He cooed as he stood up. "I think little Chrome and I are starting to get along rather well, don't you~?" He asked, setting his fedora back rightly on his hair. He smiled.

"Little by little..." he trailed off. "A whole lot more than Rokudo Mukuro," he spoke and Chrome stiffened once again.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed and he growled. Chrome, jumped at the sound and the scene started to go fuzzy, blurring like a TV when the connection was bad. It started to focus again and the girls had to hold their mouths as it showed Chrome on the floor, her stomach sinking in as she gasped and cried. Blood was streaming from her mouth and her eye looked glossy, tears building and falling. The man stood over her, saying something.

The scene started to grow fuzzy again and the sound disoriented. It showed Chrome's stomach back to normal but with no sound, they could only watch as she burst into tears, screaming as the man with a small determination in her eye. Chrome suddenly looked shocked when the man's mute mouth moved and he smirked.

They stiffened as the make in the scene started to fuzz away, mist wrapping around him. Chrome inched away from her spot on the floor, looking confused, shocked, and scared.

"And the other goal is _you_," the man spoke, the sound coming back on. "Chrome-chaaaaan," the man sung with a sick sort of glee, his figure disappearing.

"To be precise, I'm going to use you as an entrance to get you your master," the man spoke and everyone watched in shock and confusion as Daemon Spade took the place of the man, a smirk on his lips.

"And then I plan to take Rokudo Mukuro's body," Daemon stated and Chrome's mouth fell open.

"If you're able to…then that body…I'd prefer you to submit it to me of your own will," he stated as he took a step towards Chrome.

"No! Absolutely not!" Chrome yelled out as tears still ran down her face.

"Nufufufufu," Daemon laughed as his right eye flashed, "then I've got to punish you."

_You're going to become mine, Chrome Dokuro, _Daemon's voice rung throughout the room as his eyes showed a Spade shape. Chrome flung away from him. "NO!" She screamed.

The spade shape started to flare as his words twisted in the air. _Nufufufu, then become mine. _

Chrome's visible eye dazed and the spade shape overtook her eye. "Ah…" she gasped as her senses dulled. The spade faded but her eye, still gazed and dull, looked directly at Daemon.

"Yes…Daemon-sama…" Chrome spoke before the scenery switched, moving back to the original surrounding the were in.

Chrome gasped for breath as tears freely rolled down her face.

"Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama!" Chrome cried out blindly. Mukuro knelt down, touching the girl's face. She threw herself at him, bolding hugging. M.M. stiffened and glared, but said nothing as Chrome shook.

"Don't leave me! Don't be taken away from me!" Chrome cried as she buried her face into Mukuro's jacket, not letting go of him. Mukuro softly pat her head like a child, looking down at her.

"I won't," he promised to the shaken girl.

"My Nagi," he spoke and pulled away from her, tilting her chin up. He looked deep into her puffy, red brimmed eye and rested his forehead to hers, his eyes half-closed.

"Remember, I won't leave you. You are y body and I am your _soul_," he spoke softly and brushed her hair away from her face. She sniffled, nodding.

"I-I'm sorry," she blushed as she spoke, wiping her face. Mukuro watched her quietly, backing away from her.

"I-I won't let that happen," Tsuna whispered. They turned to him.

"Mukuro, I promise you I won't let anyone take Chrome," Tsuna stated with a strong voice. Chrome looked at the floor, her hands clenching her skirt.

"I'll take your word. If, in the present time or whenever that event happens, Chrome does get taken by that….ghost, consider yourself dead," Mukuro spoke coldly. He knew that when the young group went back his younger self would get his memories. Then he'd be alert.

Chrome took one last look at Mukuro and blushed, bowing to him. He gave her a soft, caring smile only reserved for Chrome, making her blush heavier.

"You are my body," Mukuro whispered as they started to fade. Chrome turned to him, a soft, almost unseen smile on her lips.

"You are my soul," she mouthed and they were gone.


End file.
